


three points: i love you (pabalik sa puso mo)

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Oh Sehun, Breaking Up & Making Up, CAPTAIN OH 12, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Iba na ang team na sinusuportahan ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Lipat na kasi mag-/ex/ na sila ng team captain sa kabila.“Dapat red ang suot mo. Bakit blue ‘yan?”“You don’t expect me to still support your team after what happened, do you?”“Nagseselos ako.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	three points: i love you (pabalik sa puso mo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunsyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunsyoung/gifts).



> maikli lang ito :-) just to quench our sesoo thirst!

Intense na ang labanan. Napapatayo na ang mga audience at lahat ay sumisigaw, sinasambit ang pangalan ng player na may hawak ng bola o di kaya naman ng team na gustong manalo — _red or blue._

Pero sa kalagitnaan ng intense fight, merong bukod tangi sa crowd ang walang pakielam.

_Sino?_

The one and only Kyungsoo Doh. Charot. Wala naman siyang malaking reputasyon na inaalagaan sa university. Isa lang naman siyang average student na nagsisikap mag-aral, pumapasa dahil sa sipag. Hindi rin siya sikat, konti lang ang mga nakakakilala sakaniya lalo pa’t introverted siya.

Very opposite ng kanyang ex-boyfriend na si _Sehun Oh—_ ang team captain ng red basketball team. Pamangkin ito ng asawa ng favorite professor ni Kyungsoo na si Sir Baekhyun Park.

Sa katunayan, ito pa nga ang nagpakilala sakanilang dalawa. Ayon kasi kay Sir Baekhyun _noon_ , crush na crush ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. Malapit kasi ito sa professor, isa na sa mga dahilan ay pinapabantayan ng Tito Chanyeol niya. Not bantay in a negative way. Hindi naman praning si Tito Chanyeol na baka may iba si Sir Baekhyun. Ang gusto lang naman ay safe palagi si sir but enough of _chanbaek_ _kasi hindi naman sila ang bida sa istoryang ito._

_Back to sesoo,_ nakilala ni Sehun si Kyungsoo dahil madalas ay sumasakto siya ng punta kay Sir Baekhyun kapag nasa klase ito ng block nila Kyungsoo kaya ayun. Una palang ay napukaw na ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon niya and as time goes by, nagkaroon na rin ng courage si Sehun itanong kay Sir Baekhyun and _whatabouts_ ni Kyungsoo.

Average student but very masipag at _cute_ kaya hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Sehun at nagpakilala na rito. But of course, kilala na siya ni Kyungsoo. Ang mukha ni Sehun ay nakapost sa kung saan-saang parte ng university. Palagi kasing panalo ang team nila sa kahit anong laban, hindi man always champion hindi naman nawawala sa listahan ng best player kaya bawat tarpaulin ng basketball team, kasama ang mukha ni Sehun. Bukod pa ron, maraming fans si Sehun sa loob at labas ng university. Nagsimula ang pagsikat nito nang unang lumabas sa UAAP. Medyo payat pa si Sehun noon unlike now na sobrang broad na ng chest.

_Batak._

Back to present time, makapigil hininga ang mga sumunod na pangyayari. Last 15 seconds, dikit na dikit ang laban. Lamang lang ng isang puntos sila Sehun. Hawak ng kalaban ang bola at kung maipapasok ‘yon ay siguradong matatalo ang team nila but as a competitve team captain, hindi naman makakapayag si Sehun don.

Dati-rati, nakikiisa pa sa pagcheer si Kyungsoo kahit hindi ganun nagwawala katulad ng iba, he’s doing his best pa rin to give support.

Unlike ngayon. 

Kung hindi lang nga parte ng grade nila ang pagnood, hindi siya pupunta.

_Boring._

Malapit na sa three-point-line ang kalaban nang maagaw ng isa from the red team ang bola at mabilis itong tumakbo at saka ipinasa kay Sehun na sumenyas. 

Last 10 seconds, itinakbo ni Sehun ang bola.

Aminin man ni Kyungsoo o hindi, nakaramdam rin siya ng kaba ng oras na ‘yon. He unconsciously crossed his fingers and held his breath, the next thing he knew, sumisigaw ang lahat sa crowd at ang iba ay napatayo pa—iyong mga nakapula.

“CAPTAIN OH 12 SHOOT THE BALL! BLUE TEAM WINS!”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat at kahit alam naman niyang wala namang nakapansin ng ginawa niya kanina, lumingon-lingon pa rin siya sa paligid. Mabuti nalang at busy sa pagwawala ang kaibigan na si Jongdae. Katabi niya ito. Parte rin kasi ng team ang crush nitong si Minseok Kim kaya ganun nalang ang pagsuporta. Nang makita nga kanina na blue shirt ang suot ni Kyungsoo, inaway siya nito. Of course, red ang nirerepresent ng university nila tapos naka-blue siya. Lahat tuloy at nagsitinginan sakaniya nang maupo siya sa right side kung nasaan ang mga schoolmates niya. Masa left side kasi ang supporters ng team blue. Sabi nga kanina, siya lang ang naumukod tangi.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!” Niyugyog ni Jongdae ang braso ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay tumayo na. Nagsisimula nang magsialisan ang iba lalo na iyong mga nasa kaliwa. Talo sila, eh.

Gusto na rin sanang umalis ni Kyungsoo at antayin nalang si Jongdae sa labas ng gym pero bago pa niya ‘yon magawa, hinila na siya ng kaibigan pababa sa court. Mabuti nalang at dala na niya ang bag.

“Ano ba! Saan tayo pupunta?”

“Edi makikicelebrate sa basketball team. Tignan mo ang daming nagpapapicture sakanila. Picturan mo ako kasama si Minseok!”

“What?! Ayoko—” Hindi pa man natatapos ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi, binitawan na siya ni Jongdae at dahil masyado itong mapwersa, muntikan pang ma-out of balance si Kyungsoo kung hindi lang dahil sa taong nakasalo sakanila mula sa likuran.

“Hanggang ngayon, nahuhulog ka pa rin sakin? Mabuti nalang anytime ready akong saluhin ka.”

Kyungsoo knows that voice. Mabilis niyang inalis ang hawak ng taong nagsalita sa bewang niya at lumayo. Gusto sana niyang magpasalamat dahil niligtas siya nito. Alam naman how to he grateful and polite pero sadyang sinusubok ng taong ‘yon ang pasensya niya.

Kadiri ang pinagsasasabi.

“Kadiri ka.” he said, “But thank you, by the way.” Paalis na siya para sundan ang kaibigang si Jongdae na sa iba nalang nakisuyo upang mapicturan sila ni Minseok nang hawakan ni Sehun ang braso niya.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo. 

Punyeta talaga si Jongdae. Sinasama-sama siya rito tapos dumating lang si Sehun ay iniwan na siya. Ang sarap lang talagang sabunutan.

“What?!” Iritang tanong niya.

Hindi pa rin siya binibitawan, pilit siyang iniharap ni Sehun.

“Dapat red ang suot mo, bakit blue ‘yan?”

“Anong pake mo?” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Sehun, “Red ang team ko.”

“You don’t expect me to still support your team after what happened, do you?” Sarkastikong tanong ni Kyungsoo at nagcross arms pa.

Napabuntong hininga naman si Sehun. “Sa iisang university lang tayo nag-aaral. At least, support kung nasaan ka.”

“Eh, sa ayoko. Bakit ba kailangan ko pang magpaliwanag sayo?”

Nagtataray na talaga siya pero nang bitawan naman ni Sehun ang _totoong_ dahilan, bigla namang natameme.

“Nagseselos ako.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabi na at kauuwi lang ni Kyungsoo. After kasi manood ng game, nag-aya pa si Jongdae at iba pa nilang kaibigan na kumain at mag-mall.

Ibinagsak ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa kama saka tumitig sa kisame. 

_“Nagseselos ako.”_

_“Nagseselos ako.”_

_“Nagseselos ako.”_

Umiling-iling siya at saka bumangon.

No, hindi dapat niya iniisip ‘yon. Pinagtitripan lang siya ni Sehun. Hindi ‘yon totoo.

Doon naman ‘yon magaling, eh. Ang _mang-uto_ tapos kapag napaniwala na ang isang tao, _makakalimot na._

Bitter na napangiti si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya madala sa dalawang mga salitang ‘yon. 

Kalokohan. Kasinungalingan.

He decided na maglinis nalang nang katawan para naman madivert ang atensyon niya. Pagod din siya ngayong araw kasi bago manood ng game, inedit pa niya ang thesis nila. 

Nang makapagbihis ng pantulog, handa nang magdive si Kyungsoo sa kama nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto niya. Bago pa mabuksan upang tignan kung sino ang tao sa labas, nabuksan na nito ang pinto. Hindi pala niya nailock.

“Anong kailangan mo?” tanong niya sa nakababatang kapatid na si Sooyoung.

Umirap naman ito. May clay mask sa mukha at nakasuot pa ng bunny ears cotton headband. “Jowa mo nasa baba! Bilisan mo dyan, kuya. Kanina ka pa tinatawag ni mama, hindi mo marinig-rinig. Ano bang klaseng pader meron ‘tong kwarto mo?” nakasimangot na sabi nito. “Istorbo sa usapan namin ni Sungjae, eh!” dagdag pa nito habang nagdadabog pabalik sa sariling kwarto.

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Kyungsoo.

_Jowa?_

Wala naman siyang jowa ngayon at dadalawa lang ang naging ex niya. Ang isa pa ay hindi naman kilala ng mga magulang niya. Masyado pa kasi silang bata ni Jongin noon kaya natakot siyang gawing legal. Isang tao lang ang alam ng pamilya niyang naging boyfriend niya.

_Sehun._

His heart skipped a beat at saka ito tumibok nang mabilis.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil ano ba kasing ginagawa ni Sehun sa bahay nila ng alas otso ng gabi?!

Nakabukas pa rin ang pintuan ng kwarto habang nakatayo siya sa tapat ng kama at kagat-kagat ang kuko sa thumb, bumungad ang nanay niyang naiinis na.

“Ano ba?! Kanina ka pa tinatawag, ah? Ganyan ka ba tumanggap ng bisita?! Paghihintayin mo talaga?”

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na “ _Hindi ka rin naman gaanong mabait, ma, gusto mo lang kasi si Sehun._ ” kaso takot naman siyang masipa sa pwet kaya sinarili nalang niya.

“Pababa na po.”

“Bilis-bilisan mo. Nakakahiya ron sa tao.” sabi ni Mama Doh. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay aalis na ito pero dagdag pa bago siya tuluyang lubayan. “Nagkabalikan na kayo ‘no? Kung hindi pa, ano pang inaantay mo? Pasko? Jowain mo na ulit, mas naging gwapo.”

Napairap at padyak nalang si Kyungsoo. Ano bang pinakain ni Sehun sa pamilya niya? _Nakakahiya sila._

Nakakainis silang lahat! Yeah, kasama na ron ang ex niya.

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang gusot ng suot na pajama bago sumunod sa nanay niya. Suot ang _baby chick_ slippers, hinarap niya si Sehun na naka-semi formal.

Gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo.

_JS?_

“Mali yata ang venue na napuntahan mo.” Ang sabi niya rito.

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Sehun. He’s wearing a polo kasi na itinupi ang long sleeve hanggang siko at tight slacks. Nakablack shoes din.

Pinandilatan naman siya ni Mama Doh ng mata na nakatayo sa gilid ng couch.

Ito talagang nanay niya! Usually ay nasa kwarto na ito ng ganoong oras pero tignan mo naman ngayon, ipinaghanda pa si Sehun ng merienda. Nakita kasi ni Kyungsoo ang juice at slice ng cake from Goldilocks sa mini table sa gitna ng living room.

“Sorry, overdressed ba?”

Ngunit hindi iyon sinagot ni Kyungsoo, “Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

Sehun sighed. Hindi ba talaga pwedeng maging friendly man lang si Kyungsoo? Kung sabagay, _galit nga pala ito sakaniya._

“I want to talk to you.” Pagkasabi ‘non ni Sehun, nagpaalam si Mama Doh na iiwan muna sila. Nagpasalamat si Sehun bago ito tuluyang pumanhik sa taas na bumulong pa muna saglit kay Kyungsoo nang madaanan, _“Ayusin mo.”_

Hindi na ‘yon pinansin ni Kyungsoo at nag crossarms nang maiwan sila ni Sehun sa baba.

“Anong kailangan nating pag-usapan?”

“Us.” mabilis na sagot ni Sehun. 

Umiling naman si Kyungsoo, “Kung ‘yan lang pala, mas mabuting huwag nalang. Aakyat na ako _—_ ” pero bago pa makahakbang si Kyungsoo sa unang baitang ng hagdanan, nagsalita na si Sehun. 

Yung tono ng boses nito, _nagmamakaawa_ na kaya naman napatigil si Kyungsoo.

_"Baby…"_

He clenched his fist. That pet name… Naging dahilan ito para magwala ang mga paru-paro ni Kyungsoo sa tiyan. 

It has been what? Two? Three weeks?

Let's just say napagod si Kyungsoo so they decided to take a _break_ which is technically, breakup na rin. 

He's not the seloso and possessive type. He gives Sehun his freedom lalo pa't alam niyang sikat ito. Marami talagang tao ang nasa paligid ni Sehun pero pag sobra na, _sobra na._

He also doesn't want to give Sehun a hard time to deal with someone na nagiging seloso na kaya he decided na awat na muna. 

It's not healthy for the both of them. Ang kaso, ayaw rin naman 'yon ni Sehun.

_Why?_ Kasi he misses Kyungsoo.

"I miss you. Ako ba? Hindi mo namimiss?"

The statement made Kyungsoo glare at his _ex._

"You miss me pero sa nakikita ko, parang hindi naman. Ang saya-saya mo pa nga habang hinahayaan 'yung cheering squad pag-usapan kung gaano ka _ka-hot_ diba?"

Napabuntong hininga si Sehun. "My god, nagseselos ka pa rin."

"Exactly!" _Oo._ Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang pride niya. Wala rin namang patutunguhan kung idedeny niya. Nagseselos naman kasi talaga siya. _Fuck this immaturity._ "Kaya nga ako nakipaghiwalay kasi I'm starting to be someone I hate pero sorry na nagiging masungit ako at palaging galit humaharap sayo kasi when we decided to take a break, you said sorry na kahit hindi naman kailangan, you insisted 'cause you said may mali ka rin but then ilang araw after that you seem alright, nakikipaghangout ka pa sakanila and I hate it!" May tumulong luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo na mabilis nitong pinunasan.

Sehun froze for a moment.

Kyungsoo is the tough one sa relationship nila. Sa dalawang taon nilang relasyon, iilang beses palang niyang nakitang lumuha si Kyungsoo but most of those times, out of frustration or hindi kaya ay hindi naman tungkol sakanila.

_Now is different._ Kyungsoo cried kasi nasasaktan na siya at sobrang nagaguhan si Sehun sa sarili. 

"I'm sorry.." Bulong ni Sehun.

Humikbi si Kyungsoo at yumuko. Walang patutungahan ang usapang 'yon.

"Umuwi ka na."

Pero hindi hahayaan ni Sehun matapos ang gabi na hindi pa rin sila ayos.

He misses Kyungsoo. It's killing him.

Yung pag hangout na 'yon? Inside the school lang naman 'yon. Wala siyang ginagawang masama at marami naman siyang mga kasama. He never let a single person na alam niyang pagseselosan ni Kyungsoo na lumapit sakaniya. He's just hanging out with them, nagbabakasaling makita ni Kyungsoo at magtrigger dito na kausapin na ulit siya pero mukhang stupid move 'yonㅡ stupid move talaga kasi mas napasama pa.

"Matitiis mo ba talaga ang _hot_ mong boyfriend?"

Sinubukan niyang yakapin si Kyungsoo pero nakatanggap siya ng mahinang suntok sa dibdib.

"Do you think this is all just a joke?!" Medyo napalakas na ang boses na kanina lang ay hinihinaan pa dahil baka marinig ng mga tao sa taas. 

Tinanggal naman ni Sehun ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya at hinawakan ito. Kyungsoo is trying to free himself pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Sehun. Hindi naman masakit, sadyang hindi lang siya pinakakawalan.

"No.. But please, forgive me? I promise. Aayos na ako. I only did that para magpapansin sayoㅡ"

"Ngayon idadahilan mo pa ako!"

Kyungsoo glared at him. Umiling si Sehun. 

"No. You're right. Kasalanan ko talaga. I was a jerk pero itong gagong 'to, _mahal na mahal ka._ Ramdam mo naman 'yon, diba? Babe, alam mo 'yan." Lumapit si Sehun. Hindi na umatras pa si Kyungsoo at napasandal nalang sa dibdib ng _jowa_ niya. Naiinis pa rin siya. Napangiti naman na si Sehun.

He hugged Kyungsoo. 

Hindi man siya nito niyakap pabalik, masaya na si Sehun kasi it means something for Kyungsoo to allow him to do that.

_It's gonna be alright._

"And I miss you. I miss you so much." He kissed Kyungsoo's forehead bago lumayo nang konti and cupped his little love's face. 

Ramdam naman ni Kyungsoo, eh. Sehun is sincere. He knows that. He knows that Sehun loves him dearly.

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo pero alam na ni Sehun 'yon.

"Bati na tayo?"

Bago sumagot, ibinaon na muna ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa balikat ni Sehun. 

_Ang bango._

"Matitiis ba kita! Hindi, kahit sobrang nakakainis ka talaga!"

That made Sehun laugh. Nakatanggap tuloy siya ng mahinang kurot sa bewang.

"Nagiging bayolente ka."

"Seryes you right for laughing with those cheerleaders." 

Once again, Sehun cupped Kyungsoo's face.

"Sorry na. Natatawa lang naman ako kasi kung ano-anong sinasabi nila sa ibang players kapag kaharap ako. Wala talagang nababanggit about sakin 'cause they know I'm off limits."

"Off limits." Umirap si Kyungsoo. 

"Totoo nga. Takot lang nila sa boyfriend koㅡouch!"

Palo naman ngayon ang natanggap ni Sehun.

"What's so scary about me?"

"Yang mga mata mong masama tumingin. Ang talim. Ako nga rin dati takot diyan, eh, pero I faced my fear hanggang sa narealize kong magaganda pala 'yan. Ayon, nahulog ako."

Lumayo na si Kyungsoo kay Sehun pagkarinig non.

"Oh my god. Ang corny mo."

"Totoo 'yon!" 

"Umuwi ka na!" Kyungsoo pushed Sehun.

Natatawang napapaatras ang huli.

"Ayaw mo ba akong makasama nang mas matagal pa?"

"Just go home!"

"Okay, pero kiss muna."

Bago pa matakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig, mabilis nang naglean si Sehun upang mahalikan siya sa labi.

"Kiss stealer."

"Quits lang tayo. Hawak mo naman puso ko, eh."

"Kadiri na talaga 'yang mga pinagsasasabi mo. Get out!"

Sapilitan nang hinatid si Sehun sa labas ngunit bago ito tuluyang umalis, sumandal pa muna sa may gate.

"Ano ng color ng shirt ang susuotin mo sa susunod na laban?"

"Blue pa rin." 

Sehun made a face at parang batang nagtampo.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. "Fine. Red na. Hindi bagay sayo ang magtantrums, eh, para kang pupunta sa JS."

"Nagganito ako para maforesee mo ang hitsura ko sa future wedding natin."

Si Kyungsoo ang naunang mang-asar pero sa huli talo pa rin siya. 

"Kadiri."

"I love you."

Kyungsoo sighed.

_Hinding-hindi niya matitiis._

"I love you, too."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YNA! ate loves you. sana naappreciate kahit basura talaga to hahaha


End file.
